


rano

by akken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akken/pseuds/akken
Summary: Snape przeżył. Harry, najwyraźniej, też.Miniaturka, Snape POV
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	rano

Usiądź. Czekałem na ciebie. Nie, nie mam ani herbaty, ani whisky, szczeniaku, nie będę rozpijał nieletnich. Tak, wiem, że już nie jesteś. Czas tak szybko biegnie. Milczysz. Nerwowo ruszasz nogą. Siedzisz i patrzysz na mnie, a ja czuję i żal, i pożądanie i swoją skórę, która coraz bardziej się marszczy.

Jesteś młody, masz przed sobą życie. Oddycham z ulgą, wiedząc, że je masz.

Czego chcesz, Potter? Odpuść sobie. Doskonale wiesz, że nie oczekiwałem podziękowań. Oczywiście, że czekałem.

Pocierasz poręcz krzesła. Masz ładne, długie palce. Przymykam trochę oczy i staram się nie myśleć.  
Kieruję wzrok na słoiki, w których pływają małe, oślizgłe ślimaki. Kiedy na nie patrzę, jakoś sam sobie przychodzę na myśl.

Czuję, jak kolejne minuty osiadają mi na skórze, jak szarzeję od upływającego czasu.

Naprawdę, Potter? Pytam, choć i tak ci nie wierzę. Moje serce uderzyło mocniej dwa razy. Dłoń zaciska się nerwowo na rękawie w rytm twojej drgającej nogi. Wyglądamy trochę jak muzycy na scenie, z niewidocznymi instrumentami w rękach.

Męczysz, Potter, a ja mam dużo pracy. Mam tysiące książek, których nigdy nie miałem przeczytać i całe lata, aby je przespać. Nie miałem spać, czytać ani rozmawiać tu z tobą. Nie miałem walczyć o życie. Nie miałem poddawać się Dumbledore'owi ani klękać przed Voldemortem. Nie miałem… Milcz, Snape, nie waż się powiedzieć tego głośno, nawet w swoich myślach.

Nie wolno ci tego robić, Potter. Nie ruszaj się. Gdzie jest moja różdżka, przeklnę cię. Merlin świadkiem, rzucę na ciebie…

…moje serce bije tak mocno, mam wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę je czuję. Wypełnia mnie panika, od wielu już lat nikt nie ośmielił się, nie odważył…

Jesteś idiotą, Potter, myśląc, że to cokolwiek zmieni. Przecież zmieniło już dawno, wszystko; każde spojrzenie i każde słowo uciskało mnie, zawadzało i powoli ścierało na proch… Nie odważysz się, nie odwa… Może i jesteś pieprzonym Chłopcem Który Przeżył i cholernym Gryfonem, ale nie starczy ci…

…ile razy mnie jeszcze zawstydzisz, choćby przed samym sobą? Czuję chłód na skórze i chce mi się płakać, choć jest gorąco i nie potrafię się powstrzymać. Gdybyś chociaż mnie związał, mógłbym się szarpać, gdybyś chociaż był bierny, mógłbym cię kontrolować. Ale stoisz nade mną i zmuszasz mnie, i łamiesz, i już nie potrafię utrzymać się w ryzach, nie umiem utrzymać przy sobie rąk. I cały porządek świata zaraz legnie w gruzach, bo ja nadal żyję w twoich ramionach, a ty nie odszedłeś, i nie idziesz, i… Harry, widzisz, ja nie mogę ci tego zrobić, kurzę się — już od tylu lat osiada na mnie czas.  
Śmiejesz się i wibrujesz, i szklisz się, i drżysz.

Teraz będzie osiadał na nas obu — mówisz, jakby to było oczywiste i proste, i całkiem normalne. Jesteś idiotą, musisz nim być… Jest gorąco i zimno, i jest coraz więcej skóry, i już urywam się i tonę, i po raz pierwszy myślę, że przecież tylko po to chciałem… żyć. Przeżyć.

Rano jesteś obok.  
Rano jesteś obok.  
Mógłbym to powtarzać aż do śmierci.


End file.
